


Almost

by lavellanxx



Series: sasusaku month 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, SasuSaku Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavellanxx/pseuds/lavellanxx
Summary: He was almost out of the village. He had almost made it.But then Sakura was there.Of course she was here.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: sasusaku month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> i just think about this scene a lot  
> ssm: missing piece

He was almost out of the village. He had almost made it. A life left behind, but that was the price of the power he needed. The few friends he had made, gone without even a goodbye. It was better this way. More clean. A closed chapter.

But then Sakura was there.

Of course she was here. He should have expected it. The girl had been more annoying than usual, ever since the chunin exams. She would hover near him with that stupid worried face of hers, always getting in his way. Why couldn’t she just leave him alone?

But he knew why. Just like he knew why she stayed with him throughout his entire time in the hospital and in that sturdy old chair until the nurses ordered her home; why she spent every day at his side with her steadfast support; why she took the time to cut apples that he so carelessly threw away; why she hit Naruto but only told him quietly to stop. He knew it from the blush in her cheeks and the warmth in her smile. He wasn’t blind. He could see the way she felt about him.

For it was that very same reason why he let her stay; why he accepted her hugs and her worry and her heart. It was because of the way his feet moved when she was in danger, quick and without any thought at all, or how when she would smile his belly would feel like it did when he’d have his mother’s soup.

He didn’t understand it - didn’t _want_ to understand it because of everything that knowing would imply - but still, he knew the feelings all the same. It was whispers of the past, those feelings of comfort and safety. The thought of being had and held, of being open, being wanted. Loved.

The words of “I love you!” cried out on her lips and for a moment he let himself believe it. Let himself think of what could be had his path not already been chosen for him. For he knew already what love was and he knew how it ended. Each night that passed reminded him of it.

And so that was why he was here, with his feet turned away from the only girl who promised him everything. These feelings and familiarity were too dangerous. Already it had driven him to be too complacent. He needed to be strong, for his family, for everything that was done to him. How could he fulfill his path if he had these bonds weighing him down? How could he kill his brother if he had his eyes turned towards an impossible future?

“I’m begging you, please stay!”

He wanted to. It would be so easy to turn around and accept her embrace and let her chase his demons away. But he couldn’t. How dare he even think to be happy while his family’s killer walked free? If she loved him, why couldn’t she see? He would never know peace until it was done. His family needed that. _He_ needed that.

“Then take me with you,” she whispered, tempted him once again into that dream.

He couldn’t. This was his path, and his alone. He would grow strong in the darkness, but he knew she would wilt, her gentle kindness manipulated into something he did not wish to know. And a quieter, more selfish part of him didn’t want to see her grow as cold as him. He wanted to keep her warmth, even if he may never look upon it again.

Sakura was whimpering through her tears, waiting for his answer. Always crying. She was _always_ crying (because of him).

He turned and looked into her green green eyes. “You really are… annoying.” He said the words with a sneer, wanting it to hurt. Then he turned back and walked away. Let her forget. Leave her - everyone - behind. It was better this way.

But she followed anyway. She gasped and cried, “Don’t go! If you go, I’ll scream and-”

He flash stepped behind her. They both stopped. A moment passed where it was quiet but for the nightly breeze carrying leaves at their feet. He watched her shoulders rise and fall as she waited (always waited) for him.

“Sakura,” he said with a gentleness of something deeper, more tender. For her. For him. Because there’s no telling if he will see her again, after this. He didn’t know if he’d see that green that he’d memorize or the pale pink of her hair or that smile that reminded him of the first woman who loved him. He didn’t know if he’d come back to the village one day or if he’ll even survive his battle with Itachi. He didn’t know if this was the end. He didn’t know. “Thank you.”

And she gasped like it was a surprise. Annoying. Didn’t she know? This silly girl with her silly hair and her silly smile, she was the one, most of all, who made him question. She was the one who reminded him of love, of family, even if he couldn’t have it (at least until his deed was done).

As he hit her neck and she fell into his waiting arms, as he cradled her small body to his wild beating heart, not for the first time that night did he curse his brother. 

Her skin felt cool against him, chilled by the night. He gave himself a moment of pause, to hold her close before he let it all go. He moved his thumb across her cheeks, wiping away the tears he caused and ignored the pang in his chest. He carried her to the bench, shifting her body to lay there. Already, he missed her. He let himself feel the short length of her hair, the flowery scent drifting up to his nose. He gave himself one indulgence before walking away.

Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of her head, kissing there lightly, lingering even as his eyes stung and his mouth began to twitch.

He pulled away and squeezed his eyes shut. He breathed in deeply and turned his gaze up towards the harvest moon. He chose his path long ago. He could linger no more in her romantic daydreams. 

He walked forward.

He lamented the way he had to leave her, that all he could offer was a moment of gratitude and a kiss she didn’t know of. He hoped it would be enough for her, that it would let him know how much she had done for him. He hoped she’d know that because of her, he almost stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @sasuke-kun  
> posted in a collab with @reviee


End file.
